Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War franchise. He appeared in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn, where he battled Todd McFarlane's Spawn. Biography Born with the name of Kratos and having risen through the ranks of the violent Spartans, this bloodthirsty warrior became a respected general in his army but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out to seek revenge against his former master. Death Battle Info Background *Over 6' Tall *A Spartan Warrior *Hold the Rank of Captain *Vengeful Anti-Hero *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance Blades of Exile *Dual Short Swords *Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms *Hooked Design *Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena Blade of Olympus *Can Kill Gods & Titans *Contains God Powers *Fires Blue Energy Waves *About 5 Feet Long Golden Fleece *Gold Armlet *Blocks Attacks *Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks *Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus Bow of Apollo *Can Rapid-Fire Arrows *Charged Fire Arrows *Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit *Quick with a Long Range Claws of Hades *Used like Blades of Exile *Spiked Chains & Hooks *Rips Souls from Victims *Can be Resisted *Can Summon Souls Nemean Cestus *Giant Metal Gauntlets *Lion-Like Appearance *Originally Owned by Hercules *Incredibly Strong *Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes Boots of Hermes *Greaves with Small Wings *Improved Running Speed *Can Run Up Walls Icarus Wings *Can Glide & Fly *Huge 18' Wingspan *Slowly Falls Apart During Flight *Ripped From Icarus' Back Death Battle Audition Animators who wanted to audition for Death Battle had to create a short fight between Kratos and Thor from Marvel Comics. All the fights ended with Thor decapitating Kratos with Mjolnir. Gallery 8ys3si.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Kratos is the thirteenth video game character to participate in DEATH BATTLE. He is also the second to face a comic book character. *He has one of the largest collection of weapons of any DEATH BATTLE fighter. *Both Kratos and his adversary have some form of godly power (Kratos is a demigod and Spawn is a Hellspawn), large arsenal of weaponry and have defeated the gods of their respective universes. *Kratos is the first PlayStation character to join Death Battle and after him are Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth, and Nathan Drake. References *Kratos (God of War) on Wikipedia *Kratos on the [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_Wiki God of War Wiki] Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:God Of War Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:Arrow Users